


The Fall of Ernie Smith

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Small Penis, big dick, bottom daddy, daddy-pussy, pedo, top son, young top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: A father sees his son's cock and becomes obsessed...





	

Ernie Smith (34) is a father of three and a pillar of the community… he coaches his youngest’s little league and is a full-time sheriff of the town. He is well respected in the community and well-liked by his peers. 

But here he was bent over his youngest’s bed, wearing only a jockstrap, shaved smooth and cum running down his well-used ass… 

“How did this happen.” he wondered still feeling even cum slowing out of his manly ass- that’s not what he is supposed to call it anymore… but we’re getting ahead of our selves… it all started one week ago. 

-one week earlier- 

“Hey boys, I brought home Chinese,” Ernie said holding up the bags of food as he walked in… the three boys cheered, it was their favorite food… though it always gave Ernie an upset stomach. But today was not about him it was about his middle boy. 

Chris (12) was on the scrawny side… he was not great at contact sports like his older brother (or even his younger brother) but he was fast… this celebration was about him getting into his middle school basketball team. He was happy that he made it, cause he didn’t do so well with the football tryouts. 

His older brother, Ricky (14), on the other hand, was the star quarterback. He was popular and always surrounded by girls… though he was never dating any of them, he tried but his relationships never seemed to work out.

The youngest, Timmy (10), was like a tiny version of Rick… he was young but he was already kind of buff and good looking like his older brother. He was the star player of his jr. soccer team… and like his brother he was always surrounded by girls but… at the moment he was not interested in them.

Ernie was a fit man, he wore his sheriff’s uniform home today… the pants made his bubble butt look bigger… he loved this because it would make girls flock to him (and sometimes guys but he laughed them off). He was always on dates but nothing ever stuck… he thought it had to do with his wife leaving him for, what he found out later was, another man. But he had his boys and they were content with their lives… so it didn’t really bother him.

After dinner, they talked and watched some tv… and soon it was time for them to sleep. 

-later that night- 

Suddenly, Ernie woke up, his stomach was upset… he knew it was coming but it still sucked… the man hurried down the hall to the bathroom… but when he got there it was slightly open. He slowly peered inside and there he saw it. His Chris stroking something… for a second he didn’t realized the long thick thing was his son’s cock. It was huge 8- no, it was at least 9 inches. Ernie could not look away, it was like he was entranced by the appendage, it was thick and looked heavy, it was long and veiny… then he heard his son whisper “…Daddy…” The man was not sure if he really heard what he heard so he focused more on what he was saying…

“Ohhhh…. daddy… yeah, take my cock daddy, yeah beg for it… Uhhhh… I bet you like that daddy, you like my cock working in and out of your perfect ass don’t you daddy? Oooohhhh…” The boy whispered. Ernie confirmed it… his middle son was jacking off while thinking about him or rather his ass… 

The man gathered his thoughts and went downstairs to use the bathroom… he waited for his son to finish before he went back up… though it was almost an hour before he left… 

Ernie’s head was spinning… first to find out his son was jacking off while thinking of fucking him… then to see his son’s thick heavy cock… his cock was 3 inches hard. The inadequacy washed over him but it turned him on more than anything... he couldn’t believe his son was so big… the man unknowingly licked his lips as he remembered the monster… and finally how surprising that he was so turned on. 

When he got to bed he tried to jack off but that didn’t satisfy him… he craved something else. Another form of satisfaction but what was it? He ended up falling asleep not knowing what “it” was.

-the next day-

Ernie made breakfast… and though he was really uncomfortable he didn’t show it… but as the day went on he became more and more obsessed with his son’s cock and his what his son really wanted to do to him. It was not like it was illegal… a free sex act was just passed and sex with men and woman of any age became legal… as long as it’s consensual. Even if both parties involved are related… he had even seen this out in public like an old man getting a blowjob from an 8 year old… they both waved at him as he passed by, knowing he could not do a thing to stop them. 

The day went on and ended… then he realized he could look up “gay sex” on the internet. This search opened up his eyes… he saw things he had never seen before, like men’s penises going into another man’s ass… The man wanted to find why this would feel good… then he found out the male’s “G-spot” is his prostrate. This blew Ernie’s mind… he never new a man could feel good if he rubbed his prostate.

It took him a two days before the obsession of playing with his prostate took over him… first he cleaned himself with and enema then he lubed up his ass and began to finger himself… he did this at night in his own home… but soon his finger didn’t seem like it was enough… by the end of the fourth day he had used many things to play with his ass… a long thin carrot (wrapped in a condom), a toy light saber (it had candy in it… he removed it before use), then he moved on to a small zucchini, a small then medium cucumber, his flash light… he lubed it up and tapped it to the ground while he was at work and began to bounce on it. 

By the end of the night he was using his night stick… he fucked himself hard with it, imagining it was his son’s cock… he was even able to cum without using his hands… he had his legs spread open and in the air as he rapidly fucked himself with the night stick suddenly he felt like he was going to cum but it was more intense… Instinctively kept fucking himself with the thick black stick… he didn’t dare touch his tiny penis, he saw it as a reminder of that he was not really a man (or at least subconsciously he did). He imagined the whole time Chris was fucking him… he felt the intense pleasure build to the max… until he hit his prostate one more time and he came all over his mouth and chest… his penis was small but he always came a lot… especially this time… thinking of his son dominating him… he instinctively swallowed his cum imagining Chris had just cum all over him… that was it.. he had to offer his ass to his son… he wanted it, he craved it… he needed it…

-the fifth day-

Ernie told Chris he had to stay home today… he even got someone to take over for him at work so he would have the day off too. 

“Ok dad, what do we have to do today?” Chris asked innocently. 

“Well…” Ernie began… there was a long pause before he spoke again, “C-come to my room.” they when to his room but Ernie remembered he needed to clean himself down there… so he excused himself and went to the bathroom to use an enema on himself… when he came back he noticed his son had a bulge in his shorts. This made him smile, hoping it was his smell that did this. 

“So, what’s up dad?” Chris said, trying to hide his chub. 

“I- I heard you in the bathroom five days ago…” Ernie finally said. Chris’ face went pale when the words finally made sense. 

“Dad- I can expl-” Chris began. 

“It’s ok son…” Ernie said as he began to take off his clothes… this made Chris shut up, he didn’t want to talk and accidentally wake himself up from this dream… it had to be a dream. 

“You made me realize I am not a man.” he said finally puling off his underwear exposing his 3 inches hard penis… “see son, compared to your magnificent cock I am nothing…” he said as he turned around and exposed his ass to his son, “I have no right to be called a man, I know now I’m supposed to be used by cocks as great as yours.” he said as he spread his ass cheeks apart. 

“D-dad?” Chris had pinched himself… he knew he was awake. “Are you messing with me?”

“How can I prove myself to son?” he asked still in the same position. 

“Well, if you really want to prove yourself to me… shave your body hair… I always imagined you with no hair.” Chris said thinking his father would come to his senses and tell him no…

“Ok,” Ernie said simply… he then got up and went to the bathroom… he was excited cause he saw this as an order from his alpha son.

Now Ernie was not a hairy man, he did have some hair on his arms legs crotch and butt… he then began to shave… he was careful not to cut himself, he took particular care shaving his balls and asshole… everything else was really easy. 

“I’m back son… what do you think?” Ernie asked showing off his smooth underarms, crotch, and asshole.

“Whoa… dad are you serious…” Chris asked, still in disbelief.

“Please son, I need to be used by your cock.” was all Ernie said.

“Why do you feel like you need to bow down to my cock?” 

“Because,” Ernie got up and showed his son his crotch, “Look at my little penis… I don’t deserve to even use this…” he said wiggling his tiny penis with two fingers.

“So what you have a small penis… so what?” 

“That’s not all, I know deep down I am supposed to serve your cock… I can’t get it out of my mind… it’s all I think about, I want to lick it, suck it… I want to feel it in my ass.”

“Fine if you think you need to serve this so much,” Chris said finally pulling out his cock, “then suck it first.” Chris tried to demand… but ended up sounding like he was just asking. 

“Thank you son…” Ernie said, lovingly holding on to his son’s massive cock… he slowly began to lick it, he knew it would take time for him to be able to take the whole thing… though the thought of doing it excited him. 

The man licked the shaft and finally swallowed what he could which was only about a third of the way before he began to choke… then he began to lick the shaft again… this time he took his son’s balls in his mouth… first one at a time then all at once. Then he made his way to the head of the heavy dick… he licked the head focusing on the tip and the outer mushroom… but he was pushed away by his son…

“That’s all…” the boy said… his father looked disappointed, “I want my first time to cum to be in your ass.” Chris said… and Ernie looked ecstatic.

“C-can you even take my cock?” the boy wondered out loud.

“Yes! I think I can… I’ve been practicing.” Ernie said as if he was a child telling an adult how much he’d been working on his drawings… the man ran to get his nightstick and showed his son how much he had been “practicing” he pushed the thick black stick into his ass and his son was amazed how easy it was to push it in. But fully hard, his cock was quite a bit thicker than the stick. 

“Alright, daddy… assume the position.” The boy said as seriously as he could say. This excited Ernie… it made his ass twitch a bit as he bent over… Chris lifted his dad’s ass up a bit and made him arch his back… this made Ernie’s bubble butt look even bigger and sexier… then he slowly began to push his cock into his daddy… 

“Uhhhhhh……aaaaaaahhhhhh….Oooooooooohhhhhh…….” Ernie began to moan like a bitch in heat.

It took a little longer than her thought… but Chris was finally balls deep in his daddy’s ass. He tried to let him get used to the feeling but Ernie began trying to fuck himself on his cock.

“Please son… I need to feel your cock moving in me…” the man moaned as he tried to fuck himself on the cock.

“Fine, you want to be a slut… then I’ll treat you like a slut!” Chris said… suddenly he began to fuck his daddy deep and hard.

“Yes, fuck me like a whore son… my pleasure doesn’t matter… use my ass son, use my ass like a big pocket pussy… I’m just a pleasure machine…” as he said this the man came all over his wood floor… but even though his son followed his order and kept on fucking him. As he was being fucked he began to lick up his own cum.

After his dad came he felt like his dad’s body became a little sluggish but this did not phase the boy.. actually Chris picked up the pace and began to fuck him harder… “you want me to treat you like a personal pocket pussy?!” he exclaimed with a deep hard thrust “Then I’ll treat you like a toy for my cock! You like that!” the boy was relentless.

“Thank you, son… thank you for making me useful to your cock!!!” Ernie screamed “I’m your cock sleeve son!! use me whenever and however you see fit!!”

Almost half an hour later… Ernie had cum two more times but he was so tired that he was just laying in his own pool of cum as his son used his ass like it was meant to be used. Chris had not slowed down at all… he was fucking his dad with the same deep thrusts… the only diffidence now was Chris was now pulling his dad’s ass toward him with every thrust… again, his dad was too tired to move. 

Then suddenly Chris pulled Ernie towards him burying his cock as deep as it would go and soon Ernie felt a rush of hot liquid spray the inside of his ass… he could imagine his entire inside’s were being painted white with his lover… no- his master’s cock. Ernie smiled as he realized his son was now his master… he was nothing more than a hole for his son’s cock… this gave him comfort for some reason…. even more, it turned him on to no end.

“Clean up your mess!” Chris demanded as he dropped his waist… his cock fell out with a pop sound…. his ass began to ooze cum. The boy was impressed to see his dad’s ass gaping from his cock… seeing this he truly felt his dad belonged to him.

He watched his once strong, proud father licking up his own cum… he even helped by scooping up a handful and shoving it in his mouth… always with a “thank you master” when he caught his breath.

“I think I can work with this,” Chris said with an evil smile.

For the rest of that day Chris used his dad… other than fucking him… his favorite thing to do is to make him walk around with his flashlight stuffed up his ass… after taking his cock a few more times he was able to push the whole thing up his ass, except the flared light part… he wanted him to continue this so after he fucked him hard one last time before his brothers got home, he shoved the flashlight up his ass again to plug up his cum… then he made him wear his uniform with his jacket tied around his waist to cover the flashlight head bulging out of his pants…

His brothers got home and they acted like normal… every time Ernie left the room for any period of time Chris gave his dad a signal to secretly show him that the flashlight was still there. They almost got caught more than 8 times… but it made them even hornier… so much so that he secretly called his father over to suck him off, so he wouldn’t walk around with such a big hard-on… they did this at least 3 times… 

By the end of the night, he invited Chris over to his room to fuck him one more time before it was time to sleep… the boy made his dad lick, suck and deep throat (or at least as much as he could) the flashlight that was in his ass as he fucked him… by the end, he came on his dad’s face and he was told not to removed the cum until morning. The next day after he saw his dried up cum on his daddy’s face… he allowed him to shower.

Throughout the day Chris tested out the limits of his dad’s devotion to this master thing… he called his father into his school… he fucked him in the bathrooms, under the bleachers, in the cafeteria. And many, many blowjobs in between. 

After school, he found his dad at town hall… he made him fucked on a judge’s bench. After that, they went to his sheriff’s office and he peed in his mouth… and peed in his ass as he fucked him. He even got him to suck off a few police dogs…

He was really is committed to this master thing… even if he knew, if he got caught he would be fired… his father did it.

The end of the sixth day… Chris declined to fuck his dad before bed… the man was extremely disappointed and went to bed…

The next day Chris woke up early… he stuffed his cock into his dad’s sleeping mouth and the man instinctively sucked it… he woke up with a mouth full of cum.

“Morning daddy,” Chris said… the way he said “daddy” sounded sarcastic. “Ok daddy, before everyone gets up I want you to wait for me on the coffee table completely naked and your hands pulling your ass apart… you know “ready”… ok?” 

“Yes master,” Ernie said without hesitation. The man went down stairs and got undressed and got on the coffee table, first on his knees then he bent forward and pulled his ass cheeks apart. He waited a long time… he was getting worried his other boys were going to catch him… this exited him but it scared him too.

Suddenly he heard giggling… and there they were Rick and Timmy looking at him… he was still holding his ass cheeks apart.

“Daddy what are you doing?”

“Timmy, Ricky don’t look!” he tried to demand but as he was still naked and still holding his ass cheeks apart, his authority was no longer valid.

He was about to get up but he could not disobey his master’s words… even if it ruined him.

“Wow, daddy… you still listen to me even though you’re humiliated in front of your family…” Chris said… he was sitting on far away from the other two boys… he was watching the whole time…

“Chris what’s going on?” Rick said tying to stop laughing at his dad.

“Dad tell them what you are to me and why… oh, and fuck yourself on this as you tell them… with your hands on your head.” Chris said pulling out his nightstick. Without hesitation, Ernie faced his boys completely naked… he felt the sting of the “look at his tiny penis” remark by both his boys… he then put his hands on his head and began to lower himself onto his nightstick…

“Chris is my master, I am his cock toy… my ass, mouth and everything belongs to him… because my penis is so pathetic and worthless, I decided I am no longer a man… I found my calling, and it is being of use for big cocks.

“So what, any big cock,” Rick said a little shock seeing his dad fuck himself on a stick just because Chris told him to. 

“What do you want to do Rick?” Chris asked, knowing the answer…

“Let’s have a big cock contest,” Rick said… Chris smiled as his brother said this.

“Do you hear that daddy? Whoever has the biggest dick in this room, becomes the head of the household.” Chris said.

“Yes I will become the fuck toy of the biggest cock in the room and they will be considered the man of the house,” Ernie said still fucking himself on his nightstick.

“I think you two should go first we know daddy’s tiny size… and he already acknowledges me so you two should go first.” Chris said… they agreed… first, it was Timmy, the boy was bigger than average for his age but only he was only 6 inches.

“Nice little bro but my turn,” Rick said as he whipped out his thick 8 inches… he should be proud of the size and the girth…. but he found himself in awe when Chris casually pulled out his 9 inches… Actually, it was slightly larger than 9 inches… it was also thicker and vienier than Rick’s

“My master is still Chris,” said Ernie just in time to cum from bouncing on his nightstick… he caught as much as he could in his hands and began to eat it. 

“Rick, Timmy help daddy clean up,” Chris demanded.

The two boys hesitated… but when Rick actually began to lick up his daddy’s cum Timmy followed suit.

“Ok, these are the rules of the house… anyone can command dad to do what they want… unless it is against the law or against what I told him to do. I have final say in everything… if you have a bigger dick you can demand sexual favors from anyone with a smaller dick. But if someone with a bigger dick comes by they can take a smaller dick’s fuck… and now for my first command let’s run a train on dad.”

“Ooohhh can we go to my bed?… I always dreamed of fucking dad on my bed.” Timmy said. 

“Sure, let's go,” Chris said.. they all went upstairs to Chris and Timmy’s room. 

-upstairs-

Ernie followed Timmy’s orders and got on his bed… then Rick suggested that dad should wear a jock strap… at first, Chris wondered why but he let him put it on and found it looked really sexy on their dad… it accentuates his ass, he thought.

The boys took turns fucking Ernie… he was happy to be their cock toy… then later…

“Wow look at all of our cum flowing out of his ass…” Said Timmy.

“I think we should call it something else,” Rick said as he took Timmy’s place… “Wow, it feels warm, like a pussy.” The eldest said. 

“Yeah, I wanted to call it a boy-pussy but that doesn’t work…. and mangina just sounds like a disease…” 

“What about daddy-pussy?” Timmy shouted. 

“Yeah.” the two older brother’s said at the same time. 

“Ok daddy, you ass is now called a daddy-pussy,” Chris said as he slapped his dad’s bubble butt. “Alright, it’s time for lunch.” Chris declared. 

They all left Ernie there in a jockstrap, cum dripping from his daddy-pussy… he contemplated how he got there… but he was happy…

“Come on dad, you need to fix lunch,” Timmy said. The man hopped up and headed downstairs. He loved being used by his big dicked sons and he loved being full of their cum. 

-Later-

Sometime later the boys found out about a government grant that allowed families that have one or more willing parental sex slaves to live comfortably as long as they spread the joys of sex within the community…. actually, it was Ernie who found out about it. 

So…

-in town hall- 

“Does anyone have anything to add to this town meeting?” the mayor said. She was surprised by the turnout it seemed everybody from town was here. 

What she didn’t know was for a month now the Smith boys have been telling people about the meeting… that something would happen at the end… and it worked.

“I do Mrs. mayor.” Said Ernie. 

“Oh, Mr. Smith… please approach the floor.” the mayor said, suddenly she saw the sheriff’s three sons zip out and taped a heavy duty policeman’s flashlight onto a table, and they put that table in the middle of the floor.

The whole hall began to murmur and soon it became talking and then noise… around this time Ernie strode to the table then he stood on top of it. Then the whole crowd became deathly silent… there in town hall in front of just about everybody in town… the sheriff began to take off his clothes, all he had left was a jockstrap… then he lowered his already lubed ass onto the flash light base then he began fucking himself with his hands on his head.

“I am Ernie Smith, sheriff of this town… this is my resignation speech… earlier this year I found my true purpose in life… to be used by cock… I am a slave to cock, especially to my three sons… they use my daddy-pussy the way they see fit… and since I am a willing slave to them I am quitting my job as sheriff and use my right to live off of the government as an ambassador of sex… so as long as my boys are not using me, my daddy-pussy is free for this whole town to use. And my boys are willing to fuck any curious daddy, uncles or males (and if they feel like it girls and women)… and my youngest is also willing to lend you his 11 yr old boy pussy to use if you so desire and if he is in the mood… thank you for listening to my speech and I hope to see you soon.”

The whole room blew up into cross talk… there were some people who were masturbating openly many little girls were used as cock-sleeve… and even some boys were getting fucked… the most interesting thing was many daddies were being halfway forced to take their sons’ cock… most were willing, some needed a little nudge…

Ernie walked up to his boys… they collared him, stuffed a but plug into his ass and they walked him out… that night they watched as their father got fucked by their pet great Dane… the next day they began whoring their father out to boys, men (and some criminals that wanted to get back at the sheriff) the line was long.. and soon they became the richest family in town. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am trying my hand at captions, this story actually came to be because of a caption I wrote (the link will be below) so cum check out my tumblr page for my new captions (yes I know I used the word captions way too much in this sentence lol)
> 
> the story inspiration:  
> https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/post/158231256093
> 
> my tumblr:  
> https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/


End file.
